Outside
by ThomE.Gemcity-06
Summary: Sequel to CONTROL. Kenny finally get to go off world with Major Lorne, but things take a turn for the worst when Kenny get captured. 5th installment.


**a/n: Sequel to CONTROL**

**Outside**

"I can go," Kenny said; not really believing what he was hearing.

"Yes," Sheppard nodded.

"Out there,"

"Yes,"

"Outside,"

"Yes,"

"Through the gate,"

"Yes,"

"Away from here,"

"Yes,"

"Leave Atlantis,"

"Yes,"

"With Major Lorne,"

"Yes,"

"But not with you,"

"Not with me,"

"I get to wear BDU's,"

"Yes,"

"No guns,"

"Uh-huh,"

"Stay out of the way,"

"Yup,"

"Don't ask questions,"

"Yeah,"

"Stay within three feet of Major Lorne,"

"Yes,"

"Stick to him like glue,"

"Yes,"

"Don't wander off,"

"Yes,"

"Don't cause any trouble,"

"Yes,"

"Just a silent observer,"

"Right,"

"That actually gets to go outside,"

"Exactly, Kenny."

"Okay,"

"Now, go with Lorne and he'll set you up." Sheppard instructed before getting up and leaving the briefing room.

"Off world," Kenny sighed, a dreamy smile crossing his face.

"Yes, Kenny. Off-world." Lorne sighed, exhausted just from listening to the conversation that went on between him and Sheppard.

"Yes!" Kenny shouted, causing Lorne to jump as he pumped his fists in the air.

"Jesus, kid, you gotta calm down." Lorne scolded, but couldn't help the smile that broke across his face as he watched as the Teen basically vibrated in his seat.

"It's almost been a year,"

"Yes,"

"And I finally get to go off-world,"

"I'd say it was about time, too."

Kenny just giggled like a high school girl who just got asked to the prom.

* * *

Kenny wrung his hand for what felt like the hundredth time in the span of five minutes. He clenched his fists, then unclenched them before he clenched them again; to say he was nervous would be a total under statement. As he stood beside Major Lorne in the gate room, he was just a bundle of raw nerves.

A hand on his shoulder almost made him pee his pants, "You have to calm down, Kenny." Lorne instructed. "Getting yourself all worked up isn't going to help anyone."

"I can't help it," Kenny confessed, trying to take deep calming breaths.

"All we're going to do is check in on the settlement, make sure everything up to par, then we'll be back here. Easy peazy," Lorne reassured.

Kenny nodded his head as the gate was dialed, "Easy Peazy," he breathed as a wormhole was established.

"Easy Peazy," Lorne agreed.

* * *

The planet was lush with green, and green in Kenny's eyes was fresh. He took a minute to breath in the air then promptly sneezed. He sniffed, but that only caused him to sneeze three more times in succession.

"_Allergies_?" Lorne asked, incredulous. "I can't believe that you have allergies." Lorne scoffed as he dug into his vest pocket for some antihistamines. He tossed the packet to Kenny, who fumbled in catching it because he was in mid sneeze. "Take two," Lorne smiled.

Kenny popped two from the packet before he threw the pack back to Lorne, who caught it with one hand and stuffed it back into his vest pocket. He swallowed each pill with a gulp of water from a canteen. "So what do those do?" Kenny questioned.

"They'll make the sneezing stop," Lorne told him, "Just don't sniff anything for a while."

* * *

The walk to the first settlement was uneventful, though with lack of exercise during the last year, Kenny was panting like crazy.

"Two and a half clicks," was all Lorne said. (_**from the gate to the 1st settlement**_)

The hike to the second was even more exhausting because it was up hill, cramps were making themselves home in Kenny's gut.

"Two clicks," Lorne said casually. (_**1st settlement to the 2nd settlement**_)

The trek to last settlement was a little better, going back down hill, though on a windy path.

"Three clicks," Lorne commented.

From there they would travel through the forest, straight to the gate, a total of seven and a half clicks.

* * *

When they finally made it to the gate, Kenny collapsed to the ground; exhausted.

"I can't go on," Kenny groaned as he threw an arm over his eyes to block the sun as he panted like crazy.

"Your a few feet from the gate," Lorne said, incredulous.

"Technically, sure. But after I go through the gate, then I'm gonna have to go to the infirmary, and then to my room. And that is many, many feet, Major. Just kill me now,"

"That can be arranged," said a sinister voice.

Lorne grabbed the front of his vest and jerked him up right as the other held his P90 pointed at the people surrounding them, the other three members of his team copy suit.

As Kenny moved so he was back to back with Lorne, he could see they were surrounded. Out manned by at least twelve people, who had looked like they had guns like the Lantian's, they wore gray uniforms with matching hat's, none were from any of the settlements.

"What do you want?" Lorne demanded.

"Him," said the guy Lorne was pointing his gun at, gestured to Kenny with his gun. "The Wraith."

"What Wraith?" Lorne asked as Kenny pressed closer to him; he felt vulnerable, exposed.

"Do you think we're stupid?" asked guy-one.

"All I said was that there was no Wraith present." Lorne said calmly.

"Well there is," said another guy; guy number-two. "And you either give him to use now, or we'll kill you and take him with us."

"Like I said: he's not a Wraith." Lorne ground out, "And what would you want with him anyway?"

"Like we would tell you," said guy-number-three.

"Just hand him over, and nobodies going to get hurt." said guy-one.

"And what about him?" Lorne questioned, his eyes narrowing.

"Oh, he's not somebody, he just an It." said guy-two.

"He's not going anywhere with you; we never leave a man behind."

Kenny turned his head so that his mouth was near Lorne's ear, "He's right, you know." Kenny whispered; the uneventful mission they had was ruined by him. Everything seemed to get ruined by him. "No matter what from I take, I'll always still be a Wraith." his pale features were even paler.

"Kenny-" Lorne tried to protest, but Kenny just shook his head.

"Your a real nice friend, Major Lorne, but lets just face the facts: Once a monster, always a monster. No matter what Sheppard may think." Kenny turned and faced guy-one, still slightly hidden behind Lorne. If these were the guys he thought they were, then he had to play this just right. "If I go with you, you'll leave these men be?"

"No funny business," said guy-one.

"No funny business," Kenny agreed as he gripped the sides of Lorne's vest.

Before anyone could blink, four Wraith stunners were pulled out and four shots were taken. Kenny grunted as Lorne sagged in his arms, not yet unconscious. Kenny lowered him to the ground and leaned down and whispered into his ear, "Forgive me and tell Sheppard I'm sorry." Lorne let out a moan as his eyes slid closed.

"Send them through," commanded guy-three.

Kenny reached into Lorne's vest pocket and retrieved the GDO before going to the DHD and dialing Atlantis. When the event horizon settled, he sent the code through; he may have sneaked a peak at one point or another. Next he rolled each member through the gate, hoping the people on the other side reacted fast enough as the worm whole disengaged.

Not even a second passed before Kenny felt a sharp pain in the back, He fell to his knees as darkness started to seep into his vision. He did a face plant into the ground as the darkness took over.

_**Once a Monster, always a Monster; because it does matter what others think**_**, his mind provided, **_**And you're a Monster**_**.**

* * *

Kenny moaned as he felt a dull throb in the back of his head, the hard surface he lay on was not helping the matter. Why did all of this have to happen to him, what did he do to deserve this.

_**You're a Monster and this is what you deserve**_.

"Wakey, wakey." said a man.

Kenny gasped and coughed as a big bucket of freezing cold water; he sputtered as he sat up. Kenny looked up at his captor, who actually looked to be only a few years older then him, he was probably the leader.

"I've been waiting for you for a very long time," he said, before kicking Kenny in the ribs, hard.

Kenny gasped and clutched his side, he was sure that kick had just cracked a rib.

"I was always grossed out by the green skin, reptile eyes, and the mouths on hands thing." He slapped Kenny in the back of the head, right where he was hit with the butt of the gun; Kenny winced. "But you, your perfect." he punched Kenny in the face, splitting the teens cheek. "Such delicate, smooth, pale skin that covers every inch of your body." he punched Kenny again, this time with enough force to knock him on his side. "Like a woman's," he kicked Kenny were his remaining kidney was. "I haven't had a woman in a long time." He kicked Kenny again.

Kenny groaned in pain, he hadn't been here long. God, he'd probably only been awake for five minutes, but it felt like he'd been beaten for days. His head pounded, his cheek burned, his ribs ached, and he knew his kidney would be bruised for sure. He felt the pain in his lungs, but he was in no way turned on by this. His nose burned as blood ran from his nose, pooling on the ground beneath him; he was actually over due for his shot.

Leader crouched beside him, grabbing a fist full of hair and jerked Kenny's head up; he swiped a finger across Kenny's upper lip, before sticking it in his mouth. "Mm, you tasted good too, don't you." he crushed his lips against Kenny's, who tried to push him off, but only got punched in the stomach for his troubles. Leader pulled back, licking the blood from his lips. "A special you are," he grinned as he snaked a hand under Kenny's shirt, who just now noticed that his vest was gone.

Kenny felt every brush as Leader's hand brushed his bruised stomach, pushed against his cracked rib. As Leader took his hand out from under Kenny's shirt, his sigh of relief was short lived as his belt buckle was undone. Kenny was getting ready to punch the guy, because really, the only one that was going to ever do that to him was Sheppard. But he needn't have worried; a hole appeared right over Leader's heart, blood seeping out of it moments later.

The hand that was on Kenny's belt, froze as he looked at his chest, the hand touching the hole; as if he didn't really believe that it was there at all. And Kenny couldn't really either as Leader looked at him with a very confused expression, before he groaned and toppled forward, landing heavily on Kenny. Kenny tried to push him off, but he was literally dead weighed. He only breathed in relief when someone pulled Leader off and looked up to meet the very concerned eyes of Sheppard.

A smile split across Kenny's face. "You know," he said, "I don't think I'm going to go outside for a very long time."

**note: I know, my 'torture' scene sucked ass. Please review!**


End file.
